


Fang and Spark

by bonesofether



Category: Transformers: Beast Wars
Genre: Beast Wars - Freeform, Cannibalism, Gen, Gore, Transformers - Freeform, maccadam - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-06-09 19:39:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15274806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bonesofether/pseuds/bonesofether
Summary: This was a gift for the lovely rotsquad as part of the Transformers Secret Santa Gift Exchange! Had a lot of fun writing it and it was nice to write in the Beast Wars universe again.





	Fang and Spark

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rotsquad](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rotsquad/gifts).



Too much.

It was all too much.

The stench was overwhelming.

The screams were crippling.

Every painful memory, laced with staggeringly vivid details, echoed in a horrific cacophony through Depth Charge’s senses. There was one sound, however, that cut through all of the agonized and terrified shrieks. It was laughter. A laughter that Depth Charge knew very well, and one that ignited a hatred that he had been carrying with him for ages. It was the laughter of him. Of X.

Wheeling around, Depth Charge immediately scanned the burning horizons, optics narrowing as he eagerly sought out his long-time foe. It was frustratingly hard to do, given that there seemed to be an endless, panicked crowd that was racing by Depth Charge. He had to push himself through the throngs, and it was only when had to shove aside someone that crashed directly into him that the Maximal realized his hands were soaked with Energon. Glancing down, a cold sense of dread beginning to coil around his spark, Depth Charge realized that he was practically coated in the blood of his own kin.

Hearing X’s laughter again, this time much closer, snapped Depth Charge out of his momentary paralysis and he immediately resumed searching for the maniacal mech. This time, it didn’t take long at all, and Depth Charge found himself gazing at a sickeningly familiar sight. X with a victim, no-with one of Depth Charge’s friends, tightly holding onto their throat as he gave them a...hungry look.

“X! Don’t!” Depth Charge ordered, barely able to hear his own voice over the chaos that was surrounding him. “Leave him alone!”

For a brief moment, it looked like X was actually about to do as they were told. He tilted his helm just enough so that he could look over at Depth Charge and grin. There was that spark-chilling gleam of madness in the massive mech’s optics, and X seemed more amused by Depth Charge’s order than anything. Another, dour chuckle thrummed from X…

...before he bit down deep into the neck cables of Depth Charge’s unfortunate, former, friend.

Their pained cry was immediately garbled by the Energon that welled up in their mouth, while the rest spurted in viscous pulses around X’s bloody maw. With a snarl, X ripped free a mouthful of cables, Energon, and gore, slowly chewing on them as he turned his attention back to Depth Charge. He didn’t release his victim, however, but was content to let them twitch and slowly die in his grasp.

As he watched X begin to gnaw at and devour the remnants of his friend, and enjoying it in a most depraved manner, Depth Charge finally found himself able to move. He willed himself to take a step forward, then another, and then another. Soon, he was sprinting straight towards X, a furious howl tearing from his vocalizer. The massive mech didn’t even seem to care, and instead was intent on finishing their meal. At least, Depth Charge thought grimly, it meant that X wouldn’t be fleeing any time soon to find their next meal.

“X!” Depth Charge shouted as he swung his fist at the cannibalistic monster the moment he was close enough.

Immediately, X pivoted around and Depth Charge found himself completely engulfed by their bloodied maw.

And that was when he woke up.

Snarling a gasp, Depth Charge looked around quickly, his spark pulsing hard and fast in its chamber. He looked down at his hands, noting that they were decidedly unbloodied. After a moment of thought, the Maximal quickly ran his digit tips over his face. Unsurprisingly, he found that there was no damage. No bite marks. No blood.

Ventilating a long, hissed sigh, Depth Charge lay back against the recharge berth. It had been...a very long time since X, or Rampage, as he was calling himself now, had managed to invade his sleep. For the most part, Depth Charge had entertained highly enjoyable dreams of being able to murder the maniac for what they had done. It was a rare occasion when the tables were turned and they plagued Depth Charge with nightmares. That didn’t make them any more pleasant, however.

“Slag it,” Depth Charge grumbled, sliding off the recharge berth quickly and exited the room. There was no way that he was going to be able to go back to sleep, and he’d been aching for a bit of time to himself. He could make the flight a quick one. Just enough so that he could clear his thoughts and preferably not have to deal with any other questions from the other Maximals.

Fortunately, the hallways were quiet and appeared to be deserted. Even so, Depth Charge was careful to keep his footfalls light and took a bit of a roundabout way to leave. He didn’t want to take any chances at having to explain himself or why he was leaving. As of right now, it would only serve to irritate him and possibly get him yet another lecture about how he needed to stop letting Rampage “get to him”. If anything, Depth Charge would have been quite content to let Rampage “get to him” if it meant he had a chance at destroying them.

Muttering under his breath and transforming, Depth Charge took to the air and began gliding effortlessly through the cool breeze. There wasn’t too much of a wind; just enough to filter across the Maximal’s frame and help even out his thoughts. He couldn’t get the image of his friend being devoured out of his mind, but at the very least he could block out their dying screams as he flew around. And, if he was going to be completely, brutally honest with himself, Depth Charge wasn’t sure he wanted to forget what X had done.

It seemed that everyone else was willing to.

Suddenly, his scanners pinged loudly of a spark energy signature that Depth Charge knew as well as his own. The Maximal came to a screeching halt and immediately transformed, landing on the ground with a heavy impact and with weapons at the ready. Whatever calm he had had before had immediately evaporated upon discovering the energy signature, and his spark was back to pulsing rapidly in its chamber.

X.

It was X.

Optics narrowing, Depth Charge took a few, careful steps forward. As exciting as the prospect of being able to engage X was, Depth Charge wasn’t about to squander the opportunity by rushing blindly and unprepared into a fight. His finger brushed against the trigger slowly, ready to squeeze of a rapid volley of blasts at a moment’s notice. Narrowing his optics, the Maximal scanned the foliage surrounding him, looking for the slightest hint of X.

As he took a few more steps further into the thick greenery, Depth Charge found himself instinctively hunching over as a nagging sense of being watched began to seep into his spark. He checked behind him as quickly and quietly as he could muster, and, upon seeing nothing, turned his attention back to in front of him. Reminding himself that X didn’t exactly have the patience to stalk a single target for very long to try and quell the sense of being monitored, Depth Charge continued forward. He kept checking his scanners, unable to stifle the excitement that was welling up in his spark as the signal got stronger and stronger.

After his encounter with Dinobot II, Depth Charge had worked on his scanners in an attempt to try and filter out the signal that the Dinobot clone emitted. While it wasn’t perfect, it had been enough changes that Depth Charge felt confident enough that he was on the trail of X. At least, he was seventy-five percent sure that-

There was a rush of movement to Depth Charge’s left, and a staggeringly strong force slammed into the Maximal. It lifted him up, off the ground, before slamming him back down. The impact made Depth Charge’s vision blur and swim before refocusing...right onto Rampage’s open, fanged maw.

Optics widening, Depth Charge brought his knee up in a vicious strike to shove Rampage off of him. The mech was too massive, however, and the strike only gave Depth Charge the opportunity to roll so that he was the one atop Rampage. He immediately tried to slam the barrel of his blaster straight into Rampage’s face, but the Predacon managed to grab the barrel and slowly twist it away. Through his snarl of effort, Depth Charge could hear Rampage’s maddening cackle, as though the Predacon was finding the entire ordeal amusing.

It was only when Rampage managed to violently twist the gun away that Depth Charge realized, in horror, what the red mech had been trying to do. They’d been trying to, and succeeded in, put Depth Charge’s wrist right in biting range. And Rampage had no hesitation in achieving their goal the moment they had the opportunity.

Blinding, white hot pain shot through Depth Charge’s arm as Rampage’s blade-like teeth pierced through his outer armor, and then tore through softer cables and inner workings of his wrist. Heaving in pain, Depth Charge punched the side of Rampage’s helm repeatedly with his still operating hand, but it was only after the Predacon had wrenched free almost half of Depth Charge’s wrist that the Maximal was able to fall back, albeit without his blaster.

Cradling his damaged and bleeding limb, Depth Charge glowered at Rampage, finding some grim satisfaction at the Energon-stained dents that his knee had left in the Predacon’s midsection. Despite the damage, Rampage cackled again and sat up, slowly chewing and eating the piece of Depth Charge that he had bitten off. Sickeningly enough, the Predacon seemed to be enjoying every moment of it, as though they were relishing the flavor. Well, given Rampage’s history, it was highly likely that-

“I always wondered how you tasted,” Rampage sneered, his voice a little garbled from the mouthful of cables and Energon he was chewing on.

-he was.

“Choke on it, X,” Depth Charge spat back, eyeing his blaster that was well within Rampage’s reach, but not his own.

“And waste such a delightful mouthful? I think not.” Pausing, Rampage looked over Depth Charge, before carefully and cautiously standing up, his foe mirroring his movements. He was mindful to keep the blaster near him and away from the Maximal, but for now, Rampage had no desire to actually use it. “Besides, you know that this little peashooter you were carrying would have barely tickled me.”

As much as he wanted to snap back a scathing retort, Depth Charge was silent, because Rampage was most likely right. Instead, the Maximal tried to focus his internal settings on staunching the Energon flow to his bitten-in-half wrist. He didn’t want to lose any more than he already had, not least of which was the unsettling thought that Rampage might actually try to lap it up. Finally, though, once the Energon flow had eased, Depth Charge stood up a bit straighter as he regained the rest of his composure.

“You know I’m right, don’t you?” Rampage teased maliciously.

“There’s more than one way to scrap you, X,” Depth Charge promised, his voice stern and unwavering. “And I have a multitude of ideas.”

“Ooh… At least you’re not getting boring on me.” With an almost exaggerated yawn, Rampage finished off the last bite of Depth Charge’s wrist. He made a rather sulking noise before glancing down briefly at the open injury on the Maximal’s wrist. “You know what they say… Creativity is the spice of life. And I wouldn’t mind you with a little bit of spice.”

“Cram it, X!” Depth Charge snarled loudly. “You take one step closer and I’ll-”

“You’ll what? Bleed on me? Be careful. I might just like it.”

Before he could reply, Depth Charge picked up on the sound of someone else’s approach. Given the level of noise, it was multiple incomers, and the Maximal did a quick check of his scanners and felt his spark drop. Two Maximals, Rattrap and Cheetor by the looks of it, were fast closing in on his location. And given that he seemed to be the only one that understood the necessity in destroying Rampage, Depth Charge had no illusions as to what would happen when the other two Maximals arrived.

“Looks like we have to cut our little dinner date short. Next time, let’s make time for dessert, shall we?” Rampage commented, obviously having picked up on the incoming energy signatures. Making a short growl, the Predacon kicked away Depth Charge’s blaster so that they couldn’t lunge for it, then transformed and took off.

Cursing under his breath at the lost opportunity, and even though he knew the action was futile, Depth Charge still made a move to grab the blaster. He fumbled with it, only one hand operable at this point, and by the time he was able to take aim, Rampage was long gone. Frustrated rage flooded his spark, but Depth Charge stamped it down when he heard Cheetor and Rattrap approach.

There was going to have to be some unneeded explanation.


End file.
